fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Crime Sorcière vs. August
Crime Sorcière vs. August is a fight fought between Crime Sorcière Mages Jellal Fernandes, Erik, Richard Buchanan, Sawyer and Macbeth and August of the Spriggan 12. Prologue After Irene's Universe One changes all of Fiore with the sole purpose of ending the war and acquiring Fairy Heart, she is later met with August and Brandish, whom she respectfully greets the former. He chastises her for inhumane actions as well as casting Universe One without His Majesty's blessing, but she argues her stance by saying she had no choice with Acnologia staring down upon her. He tells her the Spriggan 12 are going to convene at their Emperor's side, but the female witch wishes to travel alone; that statement being retorted by August who commands her to do so, leading to a stare-down between the two powerful Mages. As Mirajane, who was captured and tortured by Irene, scarily denounces their massive magical power, Irene eventually obliges, but not before wanting to finish off the Fairy Tail Mage for harming her children in Juliet and Heine. This causing August to suddenly pierce the girl in her chest area, destroying the rock she was pinned to while the latter falls to the ground profusely bleeding out; August saying that should suffice which Irene praises his unusual gracefulness, departing to the meet up with their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Pages 5-10 August is later seen gathered with all the other members of the Spriggan 12 alongside Zeref. Larcade asks the elderly Mage his thoughts on the beauty of friendship, this coming from Dimaria expressing an apologetic tone to Brandish, but is given a disparaging look to the Wizard King, causing Larcade to voice out that he is the only one that doesn't like him. Invel then intervene, commenting that this is probably due to him failing to attend the summons for the Spriggan 12 to gather, when it is required by all of the members to attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 9-10 Together with the rest of the armies, August stands in front of the guild as a part of Zeref's perfect strategy to keep their enemies' base occupied, awaiting the resistance that is Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 15 Shortly after Irene enhances the Alvarez Soldiers, August is seen looking at the bright light generated by Makarov Dreyar's Fairy LawFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Page 22 and then eventually encounter the independent guild, Crime Sorcière, engaging the former Dark Mages immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Page 12 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. After their first wave of battling, the former remnants of the Oración Seis lay off the ground fallen, in awe of the Wizard King's power. Jellal, as well battered, looks in the disbelief by the massive reserves of Magic Power being exerted by the elderly Mage, wondering where is this source of power coming from. Erik forgoes this regardless, using his Sound Magic to predict his next movement, but is surprised by the fact that August knows the his very Magic, swiftly countering him with his staff, blowing back the Poison Dragon Slayer. Sawyer uses his Magic to speedily attack him, but the same goes for him as August counters it with an even more effective version of it; the latter commenting on the speed Mage's slow movements. Macbeth then uses Spiral Pain to bend the area around the Spriggan 12; August impressed by the rarity of his Magic but it is for naught as he once again counters the former Dark Mage's Magic with his own, distorting the entire area in a whirlwind-like fashion, wildly blowing back the Mages, leading Jellal to comment they beginning to run out of options to defeat the amazing Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 507, Pages 12-16 After much decisive battling, August completely wipes out the entire guild, emerging from their spar unscathed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 13 Aftermath After being brutally shamed by the Wizard King himself, Jellal wonders aloud if this is the end of his guild; August comes over and stomps on his head, trying to understand the former Dark Mage's reasoning behind not continuing to follow his Emperor's will. Jellal mentions it is because he found his "light", someone who can guide him from the darkness. This causes August to mock his theory that light is good, darkness is evil, bringing to the forefront that one of the most known evils in the world, Zeref, has a son born of light, which shocks Jellal from hearing this revelation. He continues by saying that the young boy never knew love, and as a repercussion from this he was stuck in a mental wasteland, wandering between light and darkness before settling on his persona shown of him. August departs by saying that there is no good or evil in light and darkness but mentioning the only "good" that would come from mankind might be love; Jellal damning his actions on not defeating the powerful Mage but insists he continues on to protect Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Page 2-5 References Navigation